The need to punch one's face
by Hallowed Milkshake
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpious Malfoy are lost in... where again? Funny one-shot slash story
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEED TO PUNCH ONE'S FACE**

"Potter, I want to punch you in the face."

Albus Severus Potter did not even look up from the book he was reading. "I know, Malfoy, that's the twenty seventh time you said it."

It was extremely rare to find Scorpious Malfoy lose his perfected calm and iced demeanor, but it would seem Potter was an antidote to his pure blood, dark wizard family upbringing he had had. That was exaggerating. We all know Draco is not a dark wizard even if he tried hard to be. Astoria is a lovely woman. Narcissa actually sided with a Potter once. Lucius is old, senile and in Azkaban. His family would make a pathetic dark wizard family. But who needed to know that, anyway?

"Potter, let me tell you just sent us in an unknown world we cannot apparate out of, and you _are reading a book."_

"Yes, quite a good book actually, it-"

Malfoy was now an alarming shade of red. "Potter! This is NOT funny in the least bit. That fact that you're Harry Potter's son does not mean you screw up and sit for Daddy to come and rescue you!"

Albus finally looked at him, his green eyes looking somewhat scary. "Get over it, Malfoy, You're a Wizard, not Alice in Wonderland! Getting stuck in random places _happen. _We have to wait it out till a door appears out of thin air to shock the hell out of you. Have you been living in the Wizarding world at all?"

Scorpious opened his mouth and the only thing that came out was the classic "Potter, I want to punch your face."

He was right though. In the middle of their duel, set by Professor McAfee who was probably dying somewhere in Hogswart right now, to demonstrate skills in Defense Against Dark Arts class, they managed to end up in Lost Land. These occurred rarely but surely. People accidentally got sent to a place which exist but not completely. A sort of bug in the system, you might say. The only solution is to wait it out till a door, passage or fireplace appears. No one knew how it truly worked. Which was what was putting Malfoy on edge. He just didn't do the _unknown._

And he was bored. Being bored was a very dangerous state of mind which push people to say and do things they would not under normal circumstances do. "Potter, I want to punch your face."

Malfoy said casually while examining his nails. _Wait, why was he examining his nails anyway? He never does that. He keeps them clean and nice but he does NOT examine them!_

He was bored though.

"Mmmh."

He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling which was now filled with a night sky. Potter pissed him off. He's been reading all day, or night? Oh, Merlin.

"Potter, I want to punch you face"

"Sure."

Minutes later.. "Potter, I want to punch you face"

"Mmmh"

Hours later "Potter, I want to punch you face"

Silence

"Potter, I want to punch you face"

"I know"

"Potter, I want to punch your pretty face." _Huh? _

"Later"

"Potter, I want to punch you face"

"Mm"

"Potter, I want to punch you face"

"Malfoy, I want to suck yours."

"Potter, I want to- wait, what?"

Potter raised an eyebrow and put down his book. "What, what?" He asked innocently.

"What exactly have you been reading?"

"Oh, yes, I finally finished, it was a-"

"Forget it, Potter, you'll probably scare me. I mean, I'm scared enough as it is. I thought you say you wanted to suck my face."

"I did."

Potter smiled and added. "Right after you said you wanted to punch my pretty face."

"No, that was hours ago."

"Oh."

How the hell did he end up snogging Albus Potter again?

Eventually, after a long session of making out, they were staring at the beautiful starry sky when Malfoy sat up and looked around him. The aged but well kept walls. The night sky. The floating candles.

"We're in Hogswart, aren't we?"

"Sure, you can't apparate in and out of Hogswart, Scorp, you should know that. We accidentally got sucked in the double passageway behind the shelf in the DADA classroom. Come on, we'd better go, they'll get worried."

"What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to finish my book?"

Scorpious raised an incredulous eyebrow. Albus felt the need to explain. "I also wanted to ask you out."

Scorpious gaped at him.

"Whatever happened to the classic "Would you accompany me to Hogswart this weekend?""

At that, both looked at each other and cringed. Yeah, too classic. "Anyway, I've got work to do, Potter, so get me out of here."


	2. small note from the author

I have noticed the mistake I made about writing *you instead of *your in "I want to punch *your face"

I copy pasted that particular sentence because I knew I was going to use it several times, and I would like to apologize, it must be annoying reading stories with mistakes :p However, I unfortunately noticed this after posting the story (I was sleepy when I uploaded the whole thing )

And I wouldn't want to take it down and put it back up because I'm pretty sure that would mean losing comments/reviews and favourites

Anyway, thank you to Ninjalink777 who pointed out the other mistakes :)

A big thank you and hug to all reviewers and those who added the story to their favs :D

And sorry again, I know I should be posting new chapters as Author's notes :p This is an exception, I'll make sure to re read my stories before posting them up next time

Till then, take care


End file.
